True Destiny
by Zeldarox98
Summary: Zelda is forced to flee when tragedy strikes, however upon reaching her sanctuary she is killed. Because her destiny was not fulfilled she is reincarnated as a teenager on Earth. She must now rediscover her True Destiny and reclaim what is hers.
1. Prologue

True Destiny

Prologue:

Tragic End

Thunder clapped loudly in the night sky and with its roar the flashes of lightening illuminated the ground

and everything upon it. A stallion neighed as it began to feel heavy rain soak his cloaked rider and

himself, but even so he pushed forward feeling the urgency of the rider on the tight grip of his reins.

Darkness surrounded the pair as they pressed on heading in what appeared to be a southwest direction.

After what seemed like hours of riding the horse's hooves began to slow their beats on the ground

as a thick forest emerged on the horizon, and with a gentle nudge to his rider the horse stopped in front

the large trees that barricaded entrance into the forest. The rider tried to look inward but couldn't see

much of anything because of the large branches, shrubs, trees, and leaves that guarded entry into the

woods. With a gentle sigh and the sound of lots fabric rustling, the hooded rider dismounted the

fatigued beast and in a gentle mumble murmured "so this is the Mythical Ordinian Forest". Elegantly

gloved hands arose from underneath the damp black robe that hid the figure's persona, and in a rather

delicate manner pulled back the robe's hood exposing a beautiful mane of a maiden's golden hair to the

morning light. A bejeweled tiara rested elegantly on this young girl's forehead, the sun's early rays

gently warmed her pale skin and her sad deep blue, almost violet, eyes gazed back at the black stallion

that had carried her to their current location.

"Well Athedi" said the female with a sound of disappointment in her voice. She turned addressing

her mount and continued,"It appears that I'm going to have to continue by myself on foot because these

trees are too thick and close together for you to carry me through."

She stared the large horse in the eyes searching for an answer, but before anything could be

aquired a loud shout broke her attention, made her look behind the beast, and immediately set fear into

her now rapidly beating heart.

"CAPTAIN WE'VE FOUND HER" came the shout of an angrily excited voice.

"QUICK AFTER HER , WE MUS'NT LET HER ESCAPE" responded the deep voice of the apparent captain as

swarms of his heavily armored warriors ran in towards her from their place on the horizon.

She screamed and quickly felt the adrenaline from fear rush through her body as she ran into the

cover of the forest. Branches and shrubs scratched and tugged her robe as she darted by them, and the

overwhelming sense of the men behind her only kept her pushing forward.

"THERE SHE IS !! GET HER !!!", boomed a voice through the forest.

She felt tears begin to stream down her face and her scream of no echoed throughout the woods. All

she could hear was hard heavy breathing behind her and the crunch of heavy boots on the cold grass

that floored the forest. Her side ached from the force of her run, but she ignored it and pressed on

knowing full well that if she stopped to rest she would be killed faster than a worm being swallowed by a

bird.

" I'VE GOT YOU NOW _**PRINCESS**_ !!" maniacally laughed out the man behind her as he put a strong

venomous emphasis on the word Princess.

What happened next she could'nt remember clearly, all she felt was the sharp pain of an ice cold

dagger slicing through her robe, her dress, and finally breaking the skin on her back. She cried out in

pain and felt her eyes shut tightly as she stumbled and fell onto the cool ground. The man behind her

laughed as he slowly walked up to her holding the bloody blade in his hand.

"well well well, what do we have here?" he said in a sarcastic voice.

He pushed onto her back with his foot and kneeling down grabbed her by the collar of her dress, picked

her up, and pressed her up onto a tree.

"My my what a pretty lady we have here. Does the pretty lady know how to have a good time?" he

asked mockingly as he pressed his body up against her own.

She cried out in pain and horror as this filthy soldier started to run his dagger hand up her leg. She

thought he could smell the fear on her because as if on cue he held up the small knife with her blood on

it and licked it clean with his tongue. A shiver ran down her spine as anxiety began to set into her mind.

This man was going to possibly rape her and most definitely kill her if she didn't somehow get out of this

predicament.  
"Please !!" she whimpered, "please ….just…just let me.. go. I promise you all of my father's wealth if

you just please…please let me go" her tears began to stream down her face as she choked out that last

sentence and the man only laughed at her face before making her tremble in revolt as he licked her

cheek.

"sorry MILADY…but I'm afraid you are just going to somehow enjoy what I'm going to do to you!!"

he breathed onto her. She sobbed and was ready to give in to this horrible man when a thought ran

through her mind and because of it a plan quickly began to form in her head on how to escape her

current situation. She heard the man laugh again and felt his hands begin to fumble with the cloth of

her robe and dress. She would have to be quick I she wanted this to work and it would take good

concentration, but right now it was her only hope .

She gently placed the palm of her hand on the offenders chest and took a deep breath as she felt him

getting dangerously close to her innocence.

"Lovely…" she stated out raggedly because of the dryness she felt in her voice from all her crying.

The man stopped what he was doing and looked up at her in horror as realized just what she was about

to do. His face contorted in fear as he recalled the bloody tale he heard what happened to a rather brute

prince who had tried to deflower the princess sometime before.

"no." was all he could mutter out as suddenly all the light around them dashed to her hand that lay on

his chest. Darkness enshrouded them and the only thing visible was a bright symbol on the glowing hand

of the princess on the man's chest.

"RESONANCE !!!!" she choked out. And in loud booming sound the light absorbed by the princess shot

out of her palm in luminescent waves onto the man. However, because he was so close to her, instead

of being pushed away like she had wanted, his body sucked in all the blows and with a stumble

backwards from the princess, he burst like a bubble bathing the ground and the skirts of the princess'

dress in blood.

All she could do was look and be mortified by the whole thing. She had had no choice, and worst of all

…she couldn't cry like she wanted to. Her eyes stung and felt dry. She placed a cool gloved hand on her

cheek which felt puffy from her sobbing, and took in a deep breath trying to wrap her mind about what

to do next.

Slowly she began to limp away from that spot and continued on her journey trying to be as quiet

and cautious as possible fearing that at any moment another one of those evil men would attack her,

and if they did she wouldn't be able to run now because of the large cut which stung on her back.

She looked around her trying to see if maybe there was a stream around where she could at least

quench the thirst she had developed from everything that had just happened, but all see could see were

more and more trees and shrubs all around her.

It was like that for awhile until suddenly she heard a splash of water and felt the inside of her slipper

getting wet. She looked down and wanted to squeal in joy at the small stream in front of her. She quickly

knelt down and began to drink fistfuls of water not caring if it was unladylike or if her gown became

even more ruined. After finally relieving her thirst she was about to continue off when a voice beckoned

to her.

"Princess……princess…" it faintly whispered to her.

"What-… who's there? Who is calling me..?" she gasped out looking in all directions for a source.

"Upstream..." came the whispered response before dispersing.

She looked down at the stream and quickly made sense of which direction was upstream. She looked

down at her robe and quickly peeled it off and tossed it aside being careful to not disturb her back

wound which had already begun to clot.

She looked down at her dress and faintly smiled at it, opting that the dark green and dark

yellow/beige tones of it would camouflage her perfectly amongst the trees while she walked upstream.

She followed the stream in what she thought was a eastward direction until finally she came to a halt at

a beautiful spring surrounded by large thick trees with swirl carvings on them. The spring was

completely shallow and the water didn't even rise past her ankle. At the very point where the spring met

the stream there was an altar like pedestal where one could stand on and still feel the water around

their lower foot. She stood on it and looked down at an engraving on the stone that was sealed with the

seal of the forest folk. She slowly read it aloud trying to make sense of it :

" If you wish to be prosperous bring unto me an offering from your last of kin, you will then receive my

blessing, but you will never see me nor know of my deed until it has passed. Only those with sacred

symbol on their hands or who can prove a relation to those of destined noble birth can summon me"

She stood there and couldn't comprehend who this "me" person was. It couldn't possibly be…

"Princess…" came the voice again, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Where are you? ", she called out into the afternoon air trying desperately to see the owner of this voice.

She fell to her knees on the altar and began to sob once more. It was hopeless trying to find this

mysterious voice or refuge from her pursuers. Everyone she knew and loved was dead, her kingdom was

probably in total ruin by now or more likely nonexistent anymore, and she would more than likely die

here in the forest, why should she even bother running.

Her tears poured out from her eyes like small glass rivers and without her noticing a single drop fell into

the spring. She did however notice the soft soothing music that began to play around her and at once

her eyes looked out in awe of what was happening around her. The swirl carvings on the trees began to

light up in a bright green light and the center of the spring began to send out gentle waves in all

directions as large clear bubble emerged from it. Inside it was a tiny exquisite woman with large

translucent wings on her back and almost invisible swirl markings all over her visible skin. She wore

celestial green, gold, and brown dress robes that cut off at the knees and she floated inside the bubble

which slowly made its way over to the princess.

The Princess was in total awe and couldn't control her jaw dropping or her hand instinctively covering

it, as the Fairy Guardian of the forest slowly made its way over to her. She didn't know whether to be

afraid or to feel comforted and when the fairy was finally face to face with her, she thought she would

faint. She held out her hand, palm up, in wonder, and the benign spirit smiled lovingly as she popped her

bubble and floated onto gently onto the princess' hand which she hovered on.

"Princess…" spoke the tiny angel in a heavenly mother like voice.

"Do not be alarmed, I will heal your wounds and ease your weariness before anything else is

spoken". And with that said, the fairy gently kissed the princess index finger and instantly the princess

gasped as she felt waves of healing surge through her and all at once she felt the wound on her back

disappear.

"Why are you helping me?", asked the princess.

Sadly though, before the fairy could speak again the Princess screamed as another sharp pain pierced

through her she gasped and looked down with wide eyes at an arrow poking out from stomach. The

fairy was just as surprised but quickly took action.

in a bright Flash she grew to the size of the princess and quickly put up a strong blue magical barrier

around the spring so that no one or anything could enter before hurrying her attention to the dying girl

in her midst.

The princess watched as a crimson river began to pour out of her and turn the spring a deep shade of

red. She felt her strength leaving her and the world around her was becoming blurry and fuzzy. All

together she collapsed into the waiting arms of the Forest Spirit before drifting off into unconsciousness.

Elena, The Fairy, gazed down sadly at the dying Princess. The princess' destiny played itself onto her

mind as the blood of the fallen maiden made contact with her dress and skin. She wasn't destined to die

this way, not like this, not now, not by this.

The fairy looked in the direction the arrow came from and felt cold trembles run up and down her

spine at the sight before her.

There he was. The Dangerously powerful, evil man who threatened to destroy the world, was before

her, and he smiled wickedly at the sight of the princess in her arms.

"Ganondorf"!!, spat out Elena with disgust.

The evil entity who went by the name Ganondorf simply smiled at her and began to pace forward until

he reached the magical barrier that had been placed around the spring.

"Elena…so it seems I wounded my target quite well" He laughed maliciously.

"HOW DARE YOU …HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER …TO THIS KINGDOM…TO THIS WORLD..!!" Elena

shouted at him, feeling the blood within her veins boil at his grotesque laugh over killing the Princess

who was destined to lead the world into a millennium of peace.

He simply laughed at her and swung around the bow he had used to kill the princess with in circles in

front of him happily.

"Well…I guess you could say its over for this world" he stated as a matter of fact, with a grin on his face.

" you can choose your path later, but know this **_Elena_**, This is MY World now, and you can

either choose to live in it…Or Die like an animal" he continued.

He smirked at her scowl and in a combination of a gust of wind and dark red light, vanished to go off and

conquer the world.

Elena looked down at the noble youth in her arms, she couldn't let it end this way. She knew what

she would have to do, and she knew it would take all of her magic to do it, but she had no other choice,

she would have to sacrifice herself in order to for the world to be safe once more.

"Princess.." she whispered feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"I do not have the power to undo what has been done nor the power to make things right, but what I

can do is give you this one last ray of hope. Hope for a future in which You will save this world from the

deadly plague that is going to befall it, hope for a new start, and hope for a better life." She gently

stroked the princess soft bangs away from her face before setting her plan into motion.

"Princess…" whispered Elena.

Slowly the princess' body began to glow with a healing light and shrink until finally, the princess was no

loner dead, but asleep, and had shrunken down to where she was small enough to fit in Elena's hand. A

bubble formed itself around the princess and Elena focused all of her energy onto it, and with a burst of

radiant light the bubble shot up into the sky and flew off into a distant world in which the princess

would get another chance for hope.

Elena watched sadly as the spring slowly began to return to normal and she could feel her own

presence fading away. She quietly hovered over to the shore of the spring and lay down on the cool

forest grass.

" Please…Princess… keep hoping.." and with that last phrase she completely faded away leaving

behind only a few specs of glittering sparkles in air and ...a rose bush in full bloom where her body

dispersed.

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Heart Within

Zelda sighed as she walked onto the school bus and made her way amongst the crowded narrow

pathway to the back seat. Ignoring the stares and random whispers of gossip that surrounded her as she

passed, she finally plopped down onto the cushioned green leather seat and turned on her mp3 player

to one of her favorite songs. After yet another long uneventful day of school, which was run and

attended by dimwitted obnoxious people, all she wanted to do was go home, take a hot bath, and go

straight to bed.

Tucking back a stray lock of chestnut colored hair, she looked out the window at her side as the

bus began to take off on its route. The weather outside seemed to reflect her personality. The sky was

gray and cloudy seeming to want to rain but refusing to do so and the occasional warm breeze only

reminded the world around her that it was still late spring. She sat there listening to her mp3 player as

the bus continued to make its stops and drop off it other passengers when finally her stop arrived and

she hurriedly picked up her belongings and stepped out into warm afternoon.

Without bothering to look back at the bus she quickly ran up the stone walkway to the flat in which

she and her father resided. She stuck her gloved hand in her jean pocket and began to feel for the front

door key when she noticed something at move out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and

focused her attention on the woods on the right side of her home. She could've sworn she saw

something move amidst the bushes, but she decided to ignore it and quickly made her way indoors.

Once inside she routinely made her way to the second floor of the flat and walked into her bedroom to

let her dog out of his cage, and as she did so, she couldn't help but stop at some of the old picture

frames her dad kept hung on the walls. Of the many displayed on the beige wall, one in particular caught

her attention. It was a photograph of her and her mother before she had passed away last year. She

studied the angle of the picture carefully and was beginning to lose herself in a flashback when Leo's

barks of loneliness shot her back into reality. She walked into her room and breathed in the familiar

scent of her living quarters.

"Well Leo, it looks like it might rain today so you're going to have to do your business outside quickly,"

she said warmly as she let the Beagle out of his cage and put his leash on him. As she let the dog tug her

out of her home she couldn't help but reflect on her life and how much it had changed since she was

born. However, the thought that stuck with her as she recalled her youth was that she had always been

an outsider. In school, in church, even within her own extended family she was an outsider. She may

have appeared to be just like everyone else, but the truth was that she was just so different from

everyone around her physically and sometimes mentally in the way she learned things precisely and

quickly. As a child she often remembered how other children would bully her and make fun of her bright

violet eyes. There had even been a special article about her in the local newspaper on how she was born

the only child on Earth or better yet in existence with purple eyes and a crucifix birth mark on the very

center of her forearm. Slowly, she brushed her hands over the sleeve of her sweater and felt where the

birthmark still was. Her mother used to tell her that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen,

and needless to say the people at church thought it was just divine as well.

A tug on her wrist reminded her of what she was doing outside, and, with a quick shake of her head,

allowed Leo to drag her along as he went about doing his business. She heard a loud clap of thunder and

saw that the sky was beginning to darken above her. She was about to tell Leo to hurry up when the first

couple of rain drops fell on her face and she felt one hit her eye. In an instant she accidentally lost her

grip on Leo's leash and before she could get a grip on it again, he had already run off into the woods.

"Leo !!", she called out after him.

The dogs bark from deep within the wood made her sprint forward and into the abyss of the trees. The

rain began to fall heavily and to keep herself from getting to wet or cold she pulled down the sleeves of

her sweater and threw on the crimson hood of her sweater. She looked around her for any sight of her

pet, but all she could see was the thick leaves and shrubs that were scattered about. Another bark from

her dog got her jogging in the direction she thought it came from and before long she saw what she

thought was the spotted coat of her beagle. She could feel her heart beating faster against her chest and

the cold rain water sliding down the sides of her face.

Finally she caught up to the canine that was occupied with digging at the base of a tree.

"Leo", she called out to him, but there was no response from the dog as it continued to dig until finally

stopping and biting onto something before pulling its head away from the hole it had dug.

"Leo, what do you think you are doing making me run out into the forest after you while it's

raining!!??" Zelda said exasperantly before grabbing a hold of the dog's leash.

It wasn't until she had bent down to pick up his leash that she noticed he had something in his mouth.

"Leo what do you have in your mouth?" she asked before pulling the filthy object from the canine's

teeth. It was a dirty mud-covered leather bag that was about the size of her palm which felt a little

heavy from whatever it had inside. She was going to open it when another clap of thunder and the

feeling of hardening rain made her stuff it into her jean pocket and run back home behind Leo.

A cold chill ran down her spine as she walked back inside the house, but she just associated it with

her being wet and the air conditioner being turned on. Leo shook himself dry on the porch before

coming in through the doggy door that was built for him. He strolled by Zelda as she peeled off her

sweater and walked upstairs to her bedroom where she undressed before walking into the bathroom to

take a warm shower.

After showering and putting on her pajamas she sat in front of the large dresser in her room and

brushed her long hair lazily as she stared at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. She set down her

brush on the dresser and looked around the dresser for a bobby pin when the sound of a lock turning

and a door opening made her sit still for a moment.

"Zelda are you home?" sounded out a masculine voice.

She sighed in relief and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and called back "I'm in my

room dad!"

She looked back to the dresser, found the bobby pin she was looking for, and set it in her hair

before heading downstairs to the kitchen where she could hear her father trying to put a meal together.

Her father looked up at her from a cookbook he had been searching through and smiled warmly.

"So how your first week as a high school senior been going?", he asked with the full intent of

protection and love all parents have when it comes to knowing how their kids are doing outside of

home.

She sighed exhaustedly at him while running a hand through her hair before responding.

"Dad its school, how do you think it went?" she asked sarcastically, though tossing him a mischievous

smile.

"Ah… well if you put it like that then, how's about I order take-out so that we won't have to end this

week with a stomach virus.", He said laughingly as he began to put away all the cooking utensils he had

taken out to cook with. She laughed gingerly at him while grabbing the house phone and dialing the

number for the nearest pizza delivery service.

"Burp" was what escaped from Zelda' mouth as she lay on her bed upstairs after eating pizza

with her dad. She closed her eyes and began to think of what she could do this weekend to pass the

time when the sound of Leo's paws scratching on something on the floor caught her attention.

she propped herself up on her elbows and turned her head downward to see what had gotten the

dog's rather flighty attention.

Leo kept digging through the pile of clothes his owner had thrown about the room until he found

the jeans she had been wearing earlier and began barking at it.

"Whoa! Easy Leo, calm down, they're just my jeans" she said soothingly trying to calm the spotted

dog.

She extended her arm out and grabbed the offending jeans from the floor when she noticed they felt

a little heavier than usual. It was then that she remembered the bag that Leo had dug up earlier that

evening that she had put in her pant pocket. She quickly fished around in the pocket she had put the bag

in and pulled it out of her pants the moment she felt it. She looked at the leather dirt stained bag in her

hand and carefully untied the knot that held it shut before dumping out the treasure inside on her other

hand. She couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her lips as a small rusted iron box with intriquitte

swirl like engravings plopped onto her palm. It was so unbelievable! She could barely contain her

excitement as she slowly lifted the lid and when she saw what was inside she wanted to squeal like a

little girl. Slowly and in extreme awe she gently pulled out the most beautiful silver necklace she had

ever seen. It was made up of two astounding thin silver chains that met on either side of the beautiful

charm that lay in the center of the necklace. The Charm itself was made of what she thought was pearl,

gold, and more silver. The silver was in the shape of a circle enclosing the heart which was made of gold,

and within the center of the heart was a small crucifix made of pearl.

Zelda couldn't help but run her hands over the surface of the charm. It was so beautiful. She couldn't

explain why, but the necklace just felt so familiar and only seemed to ignite a warm a feeling inside of

her the more she fondled it. Standing up carefully, she walked over to the large mirror on the wall over

her dresser and with extra care opened the clasp of the necklace and put it around her throat before

locking the clasp in place. She pulled back her long brown hair and allowed the necklace to slide into

place above her collar bone before allowing her locks to spill down around her. As she stared at her

reflection she couldn't understand why the necklace felt so right on her. It was almost as if though it had

been made specifically for her to wear.

Smiling to herself, she moved her body into different poses in front of the mirror that she thought

best showed off the necklace. She laughed at herself before turning around and facing Leo.

"What do you think Leo?" she asked the dog who was getting comfortable on the foot of her bed.

Leo barked back at her and she took it as a sign of his approval. She giggled as she strolled over to the

bed and jumped under the covers to get a good night's sleep.

Just as she was getting comfortable, her father walked in, gave her a good night kiss, and walked out

of the room turning off the lights and shutting the door behind him.

Zelda sighed comfortably as she drifted off into deep sleep thinking about what a great day it

turned out to be. The world around her began to fade out and she shut her eyes completely unaware of

the faint blue glow coming from the charm of the necklace she found.

-End Chapter One-


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

Revelations

The night was peaceful and cool with a slight breeze that tickled the skin. Fireworks popped and lit up

the night sky as soft music drifted on the breeze. The laughter and merriment of many people could be

heard over it though, and to top it all of, the smell of a grand feast swirled about making the mouths of

its inhalers water with hunger.

As the celebration continued, uneasy blue/violet eyes watched from the stone balcony that hovered

above the gardens of the palace. With a sigh Princess Zelda hugged herself as the night breeze picked

up and sent a chill up her spine. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't shake off this feeling of

dread that came over her. She could feel something stirring within the kingdom, and the feeling that

something bad was going to happen tonight only grew as the time passed. Down below the balcony, a

grand ball was thriving in order to honor the eve of her marriage to the prince of Nuvebla , the mystical

kingdom in the sky of angels that rarely made contact with the world below.

She smiled as the handsome face of her fiancée floated into her mind. They had met in a rather

unconventional way on her thirteenth birthday celebration. Her father, the king of Hyrule, had

thrown a grand party much like the one taking place below her, and everyone in the kingdom was

invited to join the festivities. From all around the empire, people lined up at the castle gates to be

admitted into the vast gardens of the palace where the party was being held.

Inside the gardens large brightly colored tents were erected to house entertainment for the guests

of the royal family. Gypsies set up tables and booths in which to sell charms, tell predictions, or give

cures to most ailments, while large cages were set up to hold the many animals that the king had

ordered for the children's amusement, and the royal chefs were hard at work setting up tables to place

all of the delicious food, which they had worked incredibly hard on in order to please her majesty, on.

The rest of the day had gone on as planned, there was dancing, singing, praising, laughing, eating,

and gossiping the way people usually do at most festivities.

However, things came to an abrupt halt when pitch darkness shadowed the entirety of the castle. Many

shouts of terror were heard as the people could not even see their own hands in front of them and the

cries for help by the many children present seemed to go unanswered. Total chaos was about to set in

when something magical happened.

From within the darkness a bright shining light shot down from the heavens, and a comforting warmth

set into the hearts of those present when the darkness completely vanished and a winged figure

descended from the kingdom had long been thought nonexistent.

She and the many other children around her watched in awe as a young angel boy with a small box in

his hands slowly descended until finally his feet touched the ground right in front of her kneeling figure.

The kids that had been around her backed away slowly as the young boy closed the space between

the princess and himself.

Zelda looked up at him with an almost fearful look in her eyes as he kneeled down so that he was face

to face with her. Even though she felt a little scared, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

He had a fair complexion that gave off a heavenly glow as his skin bathed in the warm light he

descended in, his hair was a deep shade of chocolate brown with a few streaks of gold that fell to his

cheeks in length, and finally his eyes… just looking into his eyes made her fear be replaced with a feeling

of compassion. His green eyes were so piercing though, that she couldn't seem to stop looking into

them even when he held out the small package in his hands for her to take.

"I come bearing a gift for you princess", he spoke softly to her.

As if awakening from a trance she shook her head, smiled at him, and looked down at the colorful

package in his outstretched hands.

She graciously accepted it, and as he watched, she opened it to see what he had given her.

With a surprised gasp she pulled out the most beautiful silver necklace she had ever seen. It was

made up of two astounding thin silver chains that met on either side of the beautiful charm that lay in

the center of the necklace. The charm itself was made of what she thought was pearl, gold, and more

silver. The silver was in the shape of a circle enclosing a heart which was made of gold, and within the

center of the heart was a small crucifix made of pearl.

Zelda couldn't believe the beauty of the gift, and she was so entranced by it she didn't notice his

smile or that he was wrapping his arms around her.

She blushed as his arms completely enveloped her. Her head rested gently on his chest and she let

herself give into his warm embrace.

"Happy birthday ...Zelda", he whispered warmly into her ear.

After that moment she never felt the same again. Every waking moment of her life revolved around

the strange boy from the sky who gave her the beautiful necklace that she never took off, and she often

felt heartache because she never found out his name or why he had shown up in the first place.

However, a few weeks after the extraordinary event, a group of angels descended from the sky

once again into the castle, and with them was the young boy who had embraced the princess

affectionately. Immediately they were all led to the king's whereabouts in a private room, where he

awaited them anxiously, and Zelda felt bad that she would have to wait to see them after they were

done talking with her father. She watched from her bedroom balcony as the small group made its way

into her Father's study on the other side of the courtyard. That's when she saw it. The worried

expression on the boy she was so infatuated with was clearly meant for her to see. She felt anxiety play

tricks with her stomach as her mind began to wonder as to why he would look at her in such a way.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts though that she didn't notice she was leaning over the

railing of the balcony until it was too late. She gasped as she slipped on the smooth surface of the

balcony floor and with a scream she fell over the railing and then…………..

Gasp. Zelda's whole body jolted upright as she woke up from her dream. Her breathing was ragged; her

heart pounded away in her chest, and her body was covered with sweat as she sat there in her bed

trying to collect herself. She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart thump against it. She

looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand and groaned as it displayed two-fifteen a.m. in bright red

lights. Trying to ignore the fact she had just had another strange dream, she let herself plop back down

onto the comfortable mattress and shut her eyes to try and get some more sleep before school started

in a few hours. She couldn't understand though why she was having these dreams. She opened her eyes

and stared at the ceiling as if though the answer to her question was there. Her hand gently reached to

her neck and groped the necklace that she, well her dog really, had found. These weird dreams of a

princess, a kingdom, an angel prince, and everything else had begun to show up in her mind the same

day she found the necklace and put it on. She turned onto her side and still fondled the necklace softly

as she laughed off the idea that a piece of jewelry could give her weird dreams. She sighed and shut her

eyes once more deciding that sleep was more important at the moment and that she would get to the

cause of her bizarre dreams later.

-End Chapter Two-


	4. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or anything of or related to the series. Zelda is the property of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and some made up gibber gabber I threw in it.


End file.
